Scuttleclaw
The Scuttleclaw is a Sharp Class dragon that first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. It has also made an appearance in Dragons: Rise of Berk and School of Dragons. Appearance It resembles a cross between a Deadly Nadder and a Hideous Zippleback. It's head is similar to a Zippleback's, and its body, legs and feet are reminiscent of a Nadder's. It has spines like those of a Zippleback too, and has a long tail. Scuttleclaws come in a large variety of colors (green, purple, reddish-brown, yellow, etc.).They also have a horn on their nose. Description A hyperactive powerhouse of the Sharp Class. It's extremely difficult to control, but it's a hard worker when it put its mind to it. The Scuttleclaw is a hyperactive terror in battle, moving almost too quickly for opponents to see. Behavior So far, only baby Scuttleclaws have been seen. As infants, they are mischievous and playful, and listen to no one. Not even a Bewilderbeast can put them under command. According to Rise of Berk, Scuttleclaws are active and playful with seemingly unlimited energy. It is described to be a 'hyperactive powerhouse'. This trait could be, rather eccentrically, one of few countermeasures effective to resist to the kings' dragon controlling. They also enjoy playing with Toothless, though the feeling isn't mutual, as Toothless felt uncomfortable around them. Scuttleclaws often scatter when they are roared at by larger dragons, such as Cloudjumper. In the games Dragons: Rise of Berk and School of Dragons, you can train your Scuttleclaw to adult size. Abilities Strength and Stamina Even for infants, Scuttleclaws have proven to be quite powerful. They were able to carry heavy Vikings such as Gobber and Fishlegs. Also, these infants can fly for a very long distance from their home all the way to Berk, carrying heavy riders and like to show off their stamina. Fire Type It also appears they have green fire, though they haven't been seen using it in the second film. Speed In Rise of Berk, Scuttleclaws are also described to be incredibly fast dragons which move too quickly for opponents to see. Bite Strength They show to have a strong bite, as one of the babies were biting Toothless' tail. Also, when they grown up into adults, their teeth get bigger, meaning that the adults' bite could be stronger than the babies'. Titan Wing Source: Dragons: Rise of Berk These Titans have dark green bodies and brown spots all over their wings. It looks more ferocious and has larger, longer dark orange spines on its back. Their face is brown and has some bumps. With broad feet and sharp claws, the Scuttleclaw Titans resemble Deadly Nadders. Trivia *Adult Scuttleclaws are large in size, as proven in the game "Rise of Berk". * The Scuttleclaw resembles a mix between a Hideous Zippleback and Deadly Nadder, with the personality of a Terrible Terror. *Scuttleclaw babies seem to bite a lot, or just nibble when playing around with things, people or other dragons. This was demonstrated with Toothless when a yellow Scuttleclaw was biting his tail. It is most likely a result of the babies teething, much like human babies. *As seen in the film, baby Scuttleclaws can fly pretty fast, where the teens were flying with them. It was shown that even Gobber flew on a baby Scuttleclaw with no signs of struggling. That means that an adult Scuttleclaws will most likely be very fast and strong. *It appears that Scuttleclaws shoot green fire, or at least green fireballs. *According to SoD, all Scuttleclaws, even the adults, don't listen to the Bewilderbeast. This may or may not be true. *Before its name was revealed a popular fan name was Hideous Nadder. *Despite being a Sharp class dragon, the Scuttleclaw doesn't possess many traits of one. Gallery Securedownload.png|Concept Art Hideous-nadder.jpeg|Blue Baby Scuttleclaw Baby_Scuttleclaws.jpg|Baby Scuttleclaws playing with Toothless. Scuttleclaw.jpg BabyDagons.jpg|Hiccup and Valka riding baby Scuttleclaws Scuttleclaws.jpg|Baby Scuttleclaws flying around the Bewilderbeast Untitled54y.png|Scuttleclaws playing with Toothless httyd2__scuttleclaw_by_frie_ice-d90h61m (1).jpg tumblr_npx3b2Aw4u1t0czjmo1_1280.jpg Scuttleclaw Fire.png|Scuttleclaw shooting green fire at the Russian HTTYD 2 logo Scuttlechaw HM.png|A Scuttleclaw from Hiccup's Map Level3 design scuttleclaws.jpg|In the online card game wild scuttleclaw.png|Scuttleclaw in Dragons: Rise of Berk titanscuttleclawart.png|Titan Scuttleclaw in Rise of Berk Battle_Scuttleclaw_-_FB.png|Battle Scuttleclaw in Rise of Berk Scuttleclaw-news.jpg|The Scuttleclaw in School of Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Sharp class Category:Fast dragons Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons with Venom Category:Strong dragons Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk dragons